


The Chains Of Love

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: The Sir 'Verse [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Collars, Dom Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean had been thinking about this for a long time. He wanted to get a silver choker made that he could wear when they went out. It would be something that would only be known between him and Sir, but it would make him feel the same as when he wore the leather collar. He would know that he belonged to Sir.





	The Chains Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovesagoodstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesagoodstory/gifts).



> Written from a prompt given to me by my friend Lovesagoodstory.  
> Castiel is Sir, of course.

Since Dean had been living with Sir, he didn’t have a lot of personal possessions. He really didn’t need many. His most prized possession was the Colt.

It was a gun, made in the 1850’s. It was a beautiful piece of work his father had given him. That, and his car, was all he had left of his dad.

But Sir was the most important person in Dean’s life now. He loved Sir, he was proud to belong to him.

Sir had a collar made especially for Dean. It was leather and the same color of blue as Sir’s eyes. Dean had picked out the color.

It was thick and had Sir’s initials burned into it. Dean loved that collar, it made him feel special, protected and loved, every time he wore it.

If there was a problem, it was that it was so obvious that Sir wouldn’t let him wear it when they went out. Dean hated to take it off. He didn’t care who knew he belonged to Sir, but Sir felt it left Dean too open to questions. He made a rule that Dean had to take his collar off every time they went out in public.

Dean had been thinking about this for a long time. He wanted to get a silver choker made that he could wear when they went out. It would be something that would only be known between him and Sir, but it would make him feel the same as when he wore the leather collar. He would know that he belonged to Sir.

He finally decided to sell the Colt to pay for it. He found a gun dealer, and got more than enough to have the choker made.

Now, he just needed something to put on the choker that belonged to Sir, that told them both what it meant when Dean was wearing it.

He prowled around Sir’s things when Sir was at work. He was careful to always put things back where he found them so Sir wouldn’t suspect.

When Dean found it, it was perfect. He held it in his hands and felt a thrill. He carefully closed the wooden box and put it in the back of the closet where he found it.

He took it to the jeweler and told him what he wanted. The jeweler drew a picture and Dean nodded. It was amazing. He paid for it and waited. It took two weeks.

When he saw it, it was perfect. The jeweler had even put a small curve in the center piece so it would wrap around Dean’s throat better.

He hid it. He waited until they were going out, to a small get-together for Dean’s friend Benny’s birthday. He put it in his pocket and drove them to Benny’s party. 

It was held in Benny’s favorite bar. They were greeted warmly by Sam, Benny and several other friends.

Dean said he had to take a piss, and went to the bathroom. He pulled the choker out of his pocket and put it on. He stood a minute, looking in the mirror with a smile. Then he walked back out.

Sir looked at him and his eyes widened. He looked from the choker to Dean’s eyes and back down. Dean felt his face getting red, and he dropped his eyes.

“Hey, brother, nice necklace!” Benny smiled at him. 

Dean grinned. “Yeah, thanks. I had it made. It means a lot to me.”

Sam looked between Dean and Sir. “Yeah, I can see that.” Of course, Sam knew about Dean and Sir. He would know what it meant.

Sir pulled Dean aside.

“I was wondering where that went. It looks better on you like this than it ever did on me. Where did you get the money for it?”

Dean looked Sir in the eye. “I sold the Colt.”

Sir was shocked. “Dean! That gun was important to you!”

Dean smiled a little. “Not as important as you are. I just need to feel something around my neck. I need to always remember I belong to you.”

Sir’s eyes got dark. “Yes, you do. You belong to me, boy.”

Dean had fun at the party. He danced, drank and flirted with Benny. He knew Sir was watching him. Every time he looked at Sir, the man’s eyes were dark. 

Finally, Sir grabbed Dean by the arm.

“We’re going home.”

Dean smiled. He knew he had riled Sir up and he was looking forward to reaping the reward.

They said their goodbyes and Sir drug Dean to the car.

“Drive. You’re lucky I’m even letting you go home. I was considering taking you right in the bar in front of your brother and your friends. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?’

Dean face burned at the thought. He sped up and hurried home.

As soon as they got inside, Dean reached to take off the choker and change it for the collar.

“Leave it,” Sir growled.

In the bedroom, naked and needy, Dean presented his ass to Sir.

Sir slapped it a few times, making Dean cry out and making his cock even harder than it was before.

Sir grabbed the lube and poured some on Dean’s hole. Then he grabbed Dean’s hips and thrust into him, never pausing until he was fully in.

Dean moaned and Sir slapped his ass again.

Dean always felt a flash of pain when Sir slid into him. Sir was huge, but Dean craved it more than he craved food, more than oxygen. 

Sir held still. Dean wanted him to move, wanted to beg, but he knew better. Sir would do what he wanted to, when he wanted to and for as long as he wanted to. 

Dean held his breath, just feeling that massive cock filling him. His cock dripped precum and gave a twitch.

Finally, Sir pulled all the way out and then slammed back in. Dean pushed back and Sir began to fuck Dean hard, fast and rough, just the way Dean liked it. He knew when he acted up at the party, this was going to be the result. Sir knew it too. 

Sir pounded Dean’s ass, and finally, Dean had to ask.

“Ca-can I cum? Please, Sir, I’m so c-close…”

Sir thrust into him a couple more times, then leaned over and growled in Dean’s ear, “Yes, you can. Cum  _ now, _ Dean.”

Dean came. He was trained to cum on Sir’s command anyway, but he was so close he was afraid if Sir told him no, he’d cum anyway.

Dean yelled and came so hard, so long, he felt like he would pass out. Sir just kept fucking him.

When it was over, he almost collapsed, but Sir’s hands on his hips kept him in place. Sir just kept fucking him, harder than ever, chasing his orgasm.

After what seemed like forever. Sir grunted and shoved in. He filled Dean with cum, marking Dean as his inside.

When they had their breath back, Sir pulled Dean close.

“I can’t believe you sold the Colt for that, Dean. It means so much to me that you did that. And my belt buckle looks perfect. Thank you.”

Dean sighed into Sir’s shoulder. “I love you. I want everyone to know I belong to you, even when we’re out somewhere.”

Sir kissed Dean’s head. “You are mine. Forever, boy. I’ve been thinking…”

Dean was almost asleep. “Yeah?”

“I want to marry you.”

Dean wasn’t sleepy anymore.

 


End file.
